


Blown Away

by HopeCoppice



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - All Media Types, Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeCoppice/pseuds/HopeCoppice
Summary: It seems only fitting that a wedding should bring back memories.
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18
Collections: Name That Author Round Four





	Blown Away

**Author's Note:**

> Long overdue, my entry to the GO Events server's Name That Author challenge. I believe the prompt was "This brings back memories". 
> 
> At some point, I'll try to find the proper collection to put this in...

It was not at all the weather for a wedding, much less one held out of doors; the guests clutched at their extravagant hats and their suit jackets and their skirts as they struggled up the hill to the small circle of standing stones.

The groom stood nervously, fidgeting anxiously with the flower in his buttonhole as he waited. His best man clapped him on the back.

“She’ll be here, lad. Don’t you worry about that.”

The groom nodded, fixing his eyes on the distant road as a classic car, its bonnet bedecked with ribbons, drew to a halt. The door opened, and the bridal party stepped out to begin the long journey up the path.

“Oh, Crowley,” Aziraphale murmured, “I see why you wanted to wear the dress.” Even from such a distance, the demon was magnificent in a flowing red gown, his hair grown out just enough that it could be woven with flowers to match the matron of honour’s. The groom, however, barely noticed either of them as they helped the bride up the steep path.

She was radiant, dressed in what he would describe as cream but which a professional wedding planner would no doubt have a fancier name for. Unveiled, her hair, like the others’, had flowers braided into it, but long strands whipped at her face as they finally reached the circle. Tracy stood opposite Shadwell, Crowley opposite Aziraphale, and Anathema reached out for Newt’s hands, eyes shining.

He felt as if he was about to cry. He couldn’t do that; it would ruin all the photographs. Instead, he let go of one of her hands so he could brush her hair out of her face.

"Well, this brings back memories," he murmured, and she laughed.

“Yes, it does.” She took a deep breath. “Good ones, too. Sure you want to do this?”

“Yes.” He nodded to the officiant, who stepped forward, ready to begin. “I do.”


End file.
